Promise Me
by Crowned King
Summary: AU: She though that after five years that it would have been lost in the land of the unknown, but it was far from it. Her stored feelings resurface and this tease doesn't know what to do. Is this face from her past screwing up her life? InuKag
1. 1

**Promise Me**

They say that promises last forever, that their bond with words never bends. A promise can tie two people together till the end of eternity—even after their dying day. A secret oath that they take to the grave; that they'd give their life and happiness if they ever broke it. A sentence such as that almost seemed inevitable to two certain people—both whom had almost put their hearts on the line just to have those few words exchanged.

But years fly by quickly, and soon the only thing that they could ever think about had fled from their minds, and it was soon forgotten into the waste of unwanted memories. Both moved on, not knowing that that promise had not been forgotten, but was just about to reach the surface and remind them of what was meant to be.

**- - -**

The dance of death—anyone who watched was pulled into the trance that held you for hours after. The music vibrated through the table and up through her body. The beats bounced off the walls to spread through the whole cafeteria, waking everyone up. Her petit figure swayed with the music—making sure not to miss a beat. A devious smirk made its was across her rosy lips—the sweet lips that every man dreamed of tasting. Her sapphire orbs examined the faces around her, watching as they all focused on her.

Her tiny skirt revealed her slender legs, smoother than ever though possible. Her schoolgirl shirt was tied tightly around her chest, cutting short above her stomach. The traditional school uniform had been transformed into _that_. Her high socks, skirt rolled, shirt tied high—all of it came together in her look for fame of the school.

Kagome Higurashi—the forbidden fruit. Sweet as sugar, hot as fire—but untouchable. Her silky hair whipped around her face as she spun around, giving the closest boy a wink. His friends gave him looks of awe, wanting to be the one that she chose to send a wink their way. She continued to sway her hips, mouthing words sensually. She was the one that everyone either wished they could be, or wish who they could get with.

"Kagome! Off the table now!" An older man yelled, his face hot from the blush that had spread across his cheeks. Kagome finished her dance abruptly and got down from the table. Without glancing at the teacher she grabbed the stereo and headed over to where her friend Sango was sitting, eating her lunch quietly. Kagome sat down next to her, ignoring all of the stares she was receiving.

"That was refreshing." She said giddily. She saw an upcoming boy, at least a head shorter than her with circular glasses. He had a large amount of freckles across the bridge of his nose and along his cheeks, and inside his mouth were clearly visible braces. She stuck her hand out as he was walking by, stopping him dead in his tracks. She smiled sweetly up at him, her teeth flawless.

"H-hi." He managed out of his mouth ion a squeaky voice. Her smile didn't waver as she continued to keep her attention on the boy.

"Say, do you mind taking this to the ladies PE room?" She asked, her hand still on his arm. His eyes widened beneath his glasses as he quickly nodded, forgetting about the brown paper bag in his hand. He dropped it on the ground and immediately seized the music box and ran away, a large smile imprinted on his face.

"You enjoy this don't you?" Sango asked casually, forking her tuna salad that had been stored in a container. Kagome turned to her friend and laughed.

"Now you _know_ I do." She said watching as a smile filled her friends facial features.

"You're so full of yourself." She said as she ate her food. Kagome sighed and turned around in her spot, leaning against the edge of the table. She began to scan the cafeteria, trying to decide who her next victim would be. Her eyes passed many hopeful candidates, watching as she scoped for him. In a way, she grew bored of fondling with a boy's heart and then breaking into pieces that they can never gather.

Her eyes quickly passed the one and only lecher who was chatting away with some jocks. She'd never give him a chance—he _was_ her friend, but sometimes he was just too perverted for her. She sighed and continued until she had finished her rotation. She was about to turn back to Sango and start a conversation when her eyes caught a flash of silver. Her eyes spun back to find the source of the sudden colour, but she couldn't. Her heart had started to pick up the pace, and her eyes still frantically searched the cafeteria—wall to wall.

_That couldn't have been—I thought I was done five years ago? _

She continued searching; wanting to find out if she was getting herself worked up over nothing. She could barely hear the bell or Sango calling out to her. Until her vision was flooded by many bodies clad in the school wear.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Sango asked concerned as she got up. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

_I think I might have._

"Yeah, perfectly fine. A little tired is all." She said hopping up, getting ready to prepare herself for what lay ahead of her.

- - -

When you least expect it all, your world starts to spin, creating somewhat of time travel for yourselves. You could be hit with more painful memories at once then you could in a lifetime. But when it all comes crashing down on you, you'd better be prepared for the worst...

* * *

A/U: This is a little OOC on Kagome's part, but please forgive me. Thanks to Melody Unwinding, I've perfected my story, and I hope you all like it. So I'll try to update soon!

**Unwinding**


	2. 2

**Promise Me**

Once seeing a ghost of your past, you don't give up on it so easily. It's like a chill up your spine that you can't stop from coming or a tinge of fear when you're at the darkest point in your life. It ignites deep inside, and soon is planted before everything, distracting you until the point of failure. But when that realization is true, then your heart stops beating and you're just about to lose all of your sanity. Because not only does he come with a familiar face, but also he has certain feelings tagging along after him.

**- - -**

Sango had already went straight to Algebra, while Kagome was taking her sweet time. She was rarely early, and almost always late. She sighed as she had her binder and textbook tucked tightly in front of her. She heard a few whistles from around her, passing a few stray students with spares. In her mind she was snapping back rude comments, but on the outside she was satisfied. She saw 401 almost blinking from above the open door and Kagome readied herself. She could hear a slight buzz of student chatter, meaning that their teacher was probably getting ready for a test. She mentally groaned before putting on a seductive smile and walking into the room.

At that moment, all talking stopped and all eyes were on her—the spotlight. She turned to Mr. Minn and put on some sort of pouty or upset face.

"I'm so sorry I'm late again Mr. Minn." She said sweetly, faking the innocence of a child. He barely looked up at her over his laptop and waved a hand towards the mass of desks.

"Just take your seat Miss Higurashi." She complied right away; making sure to brush past the guys that would almost have a heart attack over her. She heard intakes of breaths and 'ooh's' from his classmates. She winked at Sango who was fighting back the urge to burst out laughing.

"Your seat please, Ms. Higurashi." The professor said once again, only he was positioned at the front of the class, ready to begin. She rolled her eyes before sitting next to her friend, textbook and binder dropping onto her desk with a thud. She ignored the man's commands to stop talking and pay attention and started to chat lightly to Sango. What she failed to notice was a boy walk into the class, unusual silver hair treading down his back. He handed a piece of paper to the teacher and whispered something. He nodded and pointed over to a desk on the far side of the room in between a few guys—the only spare seat they had left.

"Class, we have just received notice of a newcomer—Inuyasha Dai." He said, motioning to the boy. Kagome froze in mid sentence, her eyes wide and her mouth still forming the o. His name rang through her head, repeating itself louder each time.

_Inuyasha…Dai…_

Unwanted memories flooded back to her at the sound of his name, and she could barely bring herself to face them like she should've. She shut her eyes and placed her head on her desk. Her head spun slightly, but she wasn't so sure. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked over to the far side of the room. His back was faced to her, but she was sure that apart from his older brother that he was the only one with _that_ gorgeous of hair.

She remembered the touch of his silky mane, the feel of his lips caressing the soft skin on her neck. How his kisses were so needy, and how the faintest touch made her body shiver. The way he whispered into her ear, the way he left her thinking about him. All of these memories came back hitting her full force. She almost fell out of her chair, but she remained strong. Her head began to spin and she couldn't believe what was happening. She felt like she was caught in slow motion while the world around her sped by at a million miles per hour. She felt queasy and a little lightheaded.

Sango looked at her friend with a worried expression sketched across her face. Her friend had suddenly paused and was now staring at the other side of the class. She followed her eyes to the back of what seemed to be a new student. She didn't recognize him at all, but Kagome's eyes showed an array of emotions that's she couldn't quite pinpoint. In her mind, she knew that he was bad news for her friend.

"Kagome?" She tried, attempting to get her attention. When her friend didn't respond she decided to take some drastic measures. The teacher had left the room to fetch the new boy a textbook, so she had an estimated amount of about 5 minutes before he came back. She got up and wove her way through the desks to the new boy. She approached him from behind and noticed that he was conversing with Miroku.

"Why hello dear Sango. Might I ask what brings you to my humble home on the far side of class?" Miroku asked, his eyes flashing with perverted thoughts. Sango rolled her eyes at his words before getting back to her task.

"I came to greet the new guy." She said as he turned around to look at her. "The names Sango, Sango Taijiya." She held her hand out, and the boy glanced at her hand with an uninterested look on his face before taking it lazily.

"And you should obviously know my name by that damned teacher." He mumbled, his molten eyes showing extreme dislike for the man. She smirked slightly, ignoring the boy who was almost dying to make a move on her—once again.

"Where are you from?" She asked, observing his features slowly—taking them all in for future reference.

"From California, Orange County." He said, a hint of loath evident. She took note of that before giving a slight chuckle.

"We've got ourselves a Calli-boy. Welcome to the great north—STA." She said with a slight laugh. "What school did you go to in Calli?"

"I don't remember—I think it was something that started with a B…Bryant, Brookswood—I don't know." He said with a yawn. He was not giving her good enough answers, which were playing with her nerves. She was about ready to ground out her thanks to the mysterious boy when she was startled by her teacher's voice.

"How about you take your seat Miss Taijiya—you can flirt later." He said a little nerved by her place away from her original seat. She turned and smiled at the teacher before retorting as she made her way back to her seat.

"I'm so sorry sir; I didn't mean to upset you. After all, you are the brains here—but the better-looking one. My apologies." She said almost innocently as she took her seat. The teacher blushed gently at her words, letting a slight smile float across his face.

"Thank you Sango." He said as he handed Inuyasha his textbook. The students all started laughing, and the teacher looked at everyone confused.

"Sir, you just got whipped." Miroku choked out as he let himself give a laugh. He blushed madly as he quieted the class down and began to teach the lesson. But through it all, Kagome was still pale with a shaken expression etched across her face. And still, neither of the two bothered to acknowledge one another.

**- - -**

The bell had rung a few minutes ago, and Kagome was busy exchanging her previous books for her new ones. Sango was muttering curses about the pervert who had recently groped her in front of her entire class, letting Kagome know how much she loathed the boy. But as best as Kagome tried to listen, he was still evident in her mind.

"I swear, I will castrate him if that's what it takes to get him to screw off." She ground out as she saw him approaching. Even though she saw the new face trailing behind him a bit, she didn't warn Kagome, for her curious side wanted to know the low down on him and the girl.

"Good luck with that!" Kagome laughed lightly as she closed her locker and turned around rather rapidly, only to have her books knocked away by a collision with another body. She bent down and began to pick up her books, wondering why the guy hadn't even apologized to her. She dismissed it as an effect of shock, but when her eyes were raised towards the figure she froze.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered as she rose gently, her eyes never leaving his own.

"Kagome." He said, only loud enough for both to hear. "It's been a while."

**- - -**

Ghosts to some are a myth, a being made up to scare little children and such. Ones tied in chains, dressed in white sheets, ones who moan and remind you of your lost relatives. But on the contrary, some can come bearing the face of the one you'd have thought to have left behind. And that is scarier than any ghost in a white sheet.

**

* * *

A/U: Okay, short I know. But I mean I can't keep my fans waiting! Ha ha, just kidding. But here it is, the long awaited chapter. I think it came along nicely, and if you've got any questions, I've obviously got answers. I'll update as fast as I can!**

**Crowned King**


	3. 3

**Promise Me**

Secrets, lies, betrayals—all tied into the one reason why it's so hard to face your past. It's just not the mere word of it all—the simplicity—but everything that's classified under it. The memories of which you hoped to have left behind resurface and the images are too much to bear. But when the subject of your confused state of mind is standing before you, there's nothing you can do but fall back in line with history.

-

"Kagome," he said, only loud enough for both to hear. "It's been a while."

Miroku looked at the two staring intensely at each other, wondering how he has missed the obvious hints that they knew each other. He gaped at the scene, trying to figure out how it came to be, and why it seemed like this wasn't exactly a happy reunion for either.

"You two know each other?" He asked slowly, saying the dumbest thing that he could've possibly at the moment.

"For twelve years." Inuyasha said in a casual tone, still keeping the eye contact that they had established. "Haven't seen her in 4 years since she walked out of my life."

Kagome almost felt embarrassed that he even muttered those words. He made it sound like she left him standing at the alter on their wedding day. She could feel a warm flush spread across her cheeks, but it didn't break her gaze.

"I didn't walk out," She said quietly. "And you know it."

A tense silence followed her words, leaving the two to wonder what they spoke of. Sango could feel Miroku opening his mouth and quickly elbowed him in the gut before a single word could leave his mouth.

"Sorry to end this reunion, but we've got English class." Sango said, reaching towards Kagome's hand. "Mr. Lewis doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I wouldn't be so hasty my love—for I seem to recall that next on my dear friend's schedule is indeed the class you speak of." Miroku said with a devious smile. Sango narrowed her eyes at the lecher beside her as she pulled Kagome from the staring contest she was in the middle of.

"Then we will be seeing you in a few." Sango said, as she made sure to kick Miroku in the shin on her way by. "You have an excuse for being late—we don't." And with that the two girls disappeared down the hall, leaving the two males in their wake.

"Is it too soon to ask what the hell that was?" Miroku asked quietly.

"Yeah, way too soon." Inuyasha answered before turning around and heading the way the women disappeared to. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to have expected from her, but it definitely wasn't this.

**- **

He watched her from the corner of his eye. It was innocent, just to see how she lived her life. But as he watched her, she looked like she was a stiff board. Though a slight change showed through when a male student came up to her with a few words to say. He couldn't hear, but whatever they discussed left the boy red-faced with a silly grin on his face. He wasn't jealous, but a small voice in the back of his head kept repeating it over. They were supposed to be reading some book, but they were short a copy. He was left with the summary of half of the chapters, but it was just wasting away before him.

Four years ago, when she left him, she was still innocent and pure—an angel if you could call her. But now—she was grown up beyond his expectations. She was a temptress to the male population of the school, a tantalizing school girl that was featured in every male's fantasies. But when he looked at her, he saw right through her. He always had seen her for the real her. She was still smart—even if she hid it. She was still 14 in his mind—not 18.

"Inuyasha," the teacher called him to the front. He looked towards the overly-organized desk where a fairly large man sat behind, glasses perched on his nose. The man beckoned him with his hand and he obeyed—even if it was against his will.

"I'm desperately sorry that I don't have an extra copy to spare. Students just haven't been returning the books they borrow." He said, giving Inuyasha a perfect chance to burst out laughing. "I take it you've already gone over the chapter summaries, and if you'd like, you can partner up with one of your classmates to read on." A window of opportunity presented itself, and he took the chance.

"Thank you, I will do that." He nodded at the man before turning around and making a line right for the place where Kagome had tried to separate herself from the rest of her classmates. She seemed to be reading as he approached, but her eyes weren't moving in the fashion that they would in reality.

"You're not supposed to be over here." She said not raising her eyes to him. He grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it next to her—so close that Kagome had to move herself over to breathe safely.

"I was supposed to pick someone to read along with." He said glancing up at the teacher who was typing away on his computer. She glanced up at him shortly before staring blankly at her page, as she was doing prior.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Kagome," he said lowering his voice. "Why did you leave?" She bit her lower lip, and immediately Inuyasha recognized it. She bit her lip when she was nervous about something, and he knew for sure the way she was gnawing at her lip.

"I'm not going to yell at you or embarrass you—I just want an explanation for you up and leaving me the way you did." He said hushed—almost in a husky voice.

"Oh quit it with the sympathy lines." She said, turning to look at him, keeping the same volume that he used. "You and I both know why I left. My stepfather got a promotion, only it was all the way out here. I told you that."

"I'm stupid—I _know_ that. But why did _you_ leave me? You did give me a reason, or even a farewell?"

"Are you that heartbroken over me leaving that you have to badger me about it? Are you still mourning for me after those 4 years?" She said angrily, fire ablaze in her eyes.

"For only _four_ years you've seemed to have adapted well to these uniforms." He snapped. "One can only wonder how many times you've given these boys a little show like the one in the cafeteria."

"Why do you care what I do? You're not my father!"

"I had no idea—here I was thinking that I was your biological father when I'm the same age as you—wow, what a mind boggler."

"You're so stupid! You think being sarcastic is going to make everything better?" She huffed. "Why did you come here anyway? Is it because of me?"

"I came here because my brother lives here. My mother died and I was left with that bastard. You want to blame someone for my presence—there you go!"

"I don't need to blame anyone but you." She ground out, her teeth clenched.

"And why do you need to blame someone? Is it because you're little show that you've got on won't last long now that I'm here?"

"_Fuck_ _you_." She said fire ablaze behind her smoky irises. "I don't need you to come here and try to screw up my life." He was taken aback as soon as she spoke her first words. The Kagome he knew _never _swore.

"I don't need you, I never did. Everything in the past will _stay_ in the past." And with those last words, she snapped her book shut and headed for the door. Students gawked at her bold move, and the teacher barely made any move to stop her. Inuyasha watched her retreating form, almost too shocked by her words to move.

"She's changed—you can't do anything but bring her down." Sango's voice said from his right, almost warning him. He mildly took her warning into consideration, but it wasn't what he was worried about.

_What happened to her?_

**-**

Something was going to happen—something he wasn't about to welcome with open arms. He could feel it, but somehow didn't take any heed to the warning's that were practically sounding off around him. Inside the locker his head was currently absorbed in, adorning every inch of metal was a picture of some woman—be that scantily clad, or fully clothed. But not even they could predict the sudden course of action that a certain male had decided to partake in.

Miroku couldn't do anything to soften the blow that was delivered when he was sudden pulled out of his locker and crushed against the ones beside. At first he had a clue that it might've been Sango, but then he found himself looking at the face at the one and only Inuyasha.

"How may I be of service to you my lad?" He asked, a nervous smile printed of his face. Inuyasha wasn't angry, but his face was locked with determination.

"I want to know everything." He said, his voice low, but threatening.

"What? What do you want to know?" He said, looking around for help if he didn't deliver the proper information.

"About her."

"Oh, _her_." He said in understanding, finally understanding the violence that the man portrayed in this act. He gave Inuyasha an eerie smile that could only mean that he was ready to talk. And somehow, it was Inuyasha himself that had a moment's hesitation in what he wanted to know.

"It started four _long_ years ago…"

**-**

It's the essence of the mind that delivers the unyielding emotions to the heart. It's the mind's fault that memories come back—not having been forgotten. It's the mind's fault that it picks up where it left off 4 years ago. But it's the figment of your past that's faulty for your world to come crashing down. And only to aid in that demise can be that in name of a best friend—the betrayal of everything you've tried to forget. It's safe to say, let the game's begin…

**

* * *

**

Here's a quick update. Long weekend and everything just fell into place. Sorry if it's not what you wanted, but let's just say the second is coming along nicely. The fourth will be its way shortly, but I can't be blamed if it's delayed a few months. I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing!

**Crowned King**


	4. 4

**Promise Me**

Curiosity killed the cat—that's the phrase that has probably flowed through the main stream of humans for many years. That single phrase can hold many meanings, but really, the obvious always reigns out above all the others. The real meaning can be found out in two ways, one being the explanation; the easy way. But the harder way would be to experience it, and sometimes that just isn't the best way to go.

**- - -**

"It all started four _long_ years ago…"

Miroku shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the lockers, ready to dive deep into his story.

"We had known each other for a long time, even if it wasn't as close as it had developed to slowly. The time when we grew closer, was right before she moved here. You remember what happened, don't you?" He voiced the question as a _real_ question.

"Yeah, I pulled down her pants in front of the whole cafeteria! That stupid bitch stole my swim trunks at the public pool for our field trip, so I was getting back at her." He said, nearly spitting out the words. "But after she was taken home, that was the last time I heard from her…"

"Do you know what she was put through?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Inuyasha, her stepfather was enraged by it; he thought that she had purposely pulled her pants down. And for that he…he beat her."

"He what?" Inuyasha asked, clearly not informed by the situation.

"She was hospitalized after he was through, and her mom had a black eye and a broken wrist too. I suppose she tried to stop him, but it was no good. She was away for a long time; she had broken bones and bruises everywhere. Of course that bastard said that they were robbed, and when they wouldn't tell where they hid their money, they were beat."

"What about Souta?" He asked quietly, remembered the little tyke that had grown attached to him at such a young age.

"He was on a week-long field trip to an outdoor school; he didn't get back till well after that night." Miroku's face was filled with seriousness, and his eyes held a fiery hatred towards the man her mother still resided with today.

"After that, they moved—needing to get away from where her stepfather had purposely lied to the cops. That's when they moved here. Kagome was still happy and innocent as before, but then she befriended Kikyou. At the time Kikyou was just developing the body, but she knew how to flaunt it, and tease the male population."

"I don't get it, what the fuck happened to her?"

"Monkey see, Monkey do. Kagome wound up following Kikyou, even though she had assorted friends—Sango and Ayame—but they were nothing compared to that girl. Kikyou was the party animal, the fireworks of that gang. And Kagome wanted some of that, and once she reached grade 10, she wasn't innocent Kagome anymore."

"She was _that_ abomination." Inuyasha whispered.

"Did I mention that _that_ year, some bastard from another school tried to rape her?" Miroku added, trying to add in all the details so the poor man would feel some sympathy for his friend, and not hatred.

"What?" Inuyasha's eyes sprung to life with flames dancing wildly beneath the amber irises. "Who the fuck was it?"

"Hojo, but I believe that he's long gone now. Got arrested for possession of cocaine and potential rape and numerous thefts—probably locked up in some penitentiary for killing a man mind you."

"Listen," Miroku said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "She's been through a lot; let her live her life the way she wants to. Don't try to hold her back, she's already broken enough."

And with that he turned back to his locker to resume his prior actions before the man had interrupted him. Inuyasha opened his mouth, about to try and dig deeper, but his mind refused to supply him with anything coherent. So he closed his mouth and turned away, leaving the man to his actions.

'_If I caused this, can I fix it?_'

**- - -**

Dropping her keys onto the shelf, she walked into her room, glancing over at her brother who was sitting at her desk, doing his homework. She was about to question his presence when she heard a thump from the area towards her house. With the size of their newly bought abode, there wasn't enough room for her inside the house. But above their garage, a small and unfinished room sat, and her step-father made the decision for her to take it. No ands, ifs, or buts.

And then the whole labor that she had to endure began, finishing up the partial done room. It had taken a few months, but with the help of her brother and some money from her mother she had finished it. The room was rather roomy, but it had gotten a little smaller when she had a small bathroom installed. She liked to think that she was living in her own apartment, but she could still hear the shouting from her step-father.

"Hey Souta." She said as she kissed him on the head, peering at his homework. He gave a strained grunt as he tried to regain the lost concentration, the end of his pencil being attacked by his teeth. There was no need to ponder why he was in her room, invading her privacy. After they had moved, her mother had taken a few therapy classes and soon found enough courage to talk-back to her husband. Though sometimes it didn't rollover well, she still spoke up nonetheless. And when those 'conversations' occurred, Souta retreated to her room so he could get some peace and quiet.

She grabbed some sweats and a white tank top before retreating into her bathroom, finally able to change out of her damned school uniform. She glanced at her weary face for a moment, not really wanting to look into the face that had betrayed herself. With a heavy sigh she exited the small space and joined her brother with homework.

Not two seconds into the work before her brother had given up hope and turned to her rather pale sister.

"What happened?" He asked bluntly, not bothering to put the saying 'beat around the bush' in action. She hesitated, but couldn't see the harm in a 'need to know' basis.

"Just saw someone that I haven't seen in a long time." She said quietly, glancing down at the lined paper before her. She tried to start back up into her flow of working, but felt the eyes of the young boy boring into her head. She raised her eyes to meet his expectant ones, and she knew nothing good would come from this.

"And…" he pressed.

"And…nothing. That's all, just didn't _want_ to see him." She sighed, looking away.

"So it's a guy!" Her brother nearly shouted in triumph. "I knew it was something big. So spill the beans girl!" There were times when she thought her brother odd, and this was one of those times.

"Souta, you should be doing your homework…" She said gently, trying to avoid the topic.

"Kagome, we both know that whatever this guy is doing _is_ bothering you." He said before staring intensely into her eyes. "Now tell me about him."

She sighed, knowing that she was giving into it. "It's Inuyasha—he's back."

Souta's jaw dropped and he stared at her with a disbelieving look on his face. She turned away, knowing that's how she felt at this exact moment.

_He's really back._

**- - -**

He stared up at his ceiling, tracing the curves of the pattern as a certain young woman plagued his thoughts. It wasn't just seeing her again, it was the history, the present, and what might be the future. In only one day, he had absorbed so much information that he felt like he was going to be crushed alive by it all. But what really got to him, was the tidal wave he had caused by a tiny ripple. In some sense, he had nearly ruined her life, but then again, it was also that crazy bastard her mother was still married to.

'_How could she have turned into such a monster from _those_ incidents?_' He pondered over and over, trying to find the potential cause that made her follow the path that she did.

"Inuyasha!"

She must still hold that same Kagome that he had known when they were younger, she just couldn't have disappeared. He closed his eyes, seeing her standing right there. But the more he tried to find the innocence in her, it was gone. She was a temptress that every male wanted.

And he couldn't deny that he wasn't one of them.

Sure, she was hot. Or more formally, he thought she had a great body that he wouldn't mind a chance with. But the mere fact of _who_ she was sent him back to square one. What was he going to do?

"Inuyasha!"

He could try talking to her, but the only thing that would get him it all back in his face.

"Inuyasha, phone!"

He could try to embarrass her out of it, and make her regret ever having turned the way she did.

"Inuyasha, I said _phone_!" His brother shouted before the phone was chucked through the room and hit him on the head. He turned to shout at his guardian when he found himself looking at a closed door. Rubbing his head he picked up the phone, but before he answered it, it hit him.

To get back the one he had feelings for, he had to break into her heart. _He had to get under her skin._

- - -

Plans were made for a reason to reach your ultimate goal. But sometimes, trying to get what you want doesn't always turn up for the better. As hard as you may try, life might come crashing down on you. Even the smartest can fail. Even if the plan is _foolproof_, unfortunate and unexpected events will surpass. And what can you do? Sit down and enjoy the ride, and don't forget to use your seatbelt.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to update before I get too into my exam studying! Wish me luck, ha. The fifth will take a while to be started up again, because my head's at a dead end. Thanks for reading, always like to please readers!

**Crowned King**


End file.
